


Kiss From A Rose

by Nylazor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Wolffe is attending a boring politician's gala when a woman takes interest in him.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), wolffe/fem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> No betas we die like men
> 
> For Snufkin

Wolffe would rather storm a C.I.A fortress  _ alone _ than do this again. General Koon had  _ politely  _ asked him to accompany him in some politician's gala. Stupid Wolffe had agreed.

Sure he was a hit at first, getting lots of praise for his work at the front, his armour, his loyalty, but soon they grew bored of him and went to talk about whatever elites talk about. General Koon hadn't got off so easily, the mystique of the Jedi drawing a crowd. 

At first he'd been vigilant, watching for a hidden attack, but as minutes turned to hours he grew exhausted of watching. He was trained to fight a war, not be a bodyguard. It wasn't like General Koon needed the help he had  _ the force _ and Wolffe had seen it himself, he didn't need a bodyguard.

So Wolffe was counting the crystals on the chandeliers when a human woman walked up to him with a smile.

"Thank you for your service!" 

He sighed internally, readying himself for the barrage of questions, as he nodded. To his surprise she held out her hand.

"Senator O'keen, pleasure to meet you." A short woman with a braided updo, brown hair and green eyes.

He shook it. "Commander Wolffe. Nice to meet you."

"Commander?" She said appreciatively, giving him an appraising look. "So how did you find yourself at this humble gathering of peers." She said with great sarcasm.

"General Koon requested I join him."

She barked out a laugh, loud and short. "He was hoping you would be a distraction, I bet. Shiny armour and all that." She drank from a long glittering glass filled with golden liquid. "These things are always horribly dull for everyone, so of course a Jedi is eye catching."

Wolf scoffed "You mean he knew it would be like this?" 

The O'keen nodded empathetically. "This isn't the first I've seen of him here," she leaned in close to him dropping to a whisper. "I think the Jedi draw straws to see who has to go."

Wolffe felt his stomach clench, he could smell her perfume through his filter, delicately sweet and flowery. Her chest strains against her dress as she leans up to his height.

"I'm surprised your diversion didn't work Commander." She said, her voice filled with mirth.

"It did for a while." He says trying not to lean in and smell her again. "Weren't you here earlier?"

She waves her hand dismissively. "I hate these things, they're always filled with bickering and posturing, and it's not like anyone respects my department so I try to be as late as possible. As long as I show my face before the end they're satisfied."

"You're department?"

"Sanitation and Safety." She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"That's…"

"Very dull and uninteresting, correct."

Wolffe tries to think of something interesting about sanitation.

"But… it's very important and if something goes wrong people won't notice until it's too late, unless playing close attention. Force forbid someone who's corrupt get the role." She sighed.

"That's… very noble." 

She raises an eyebrow to look at him. "I'm being called noble? You're the one fighting a war."

Wolffe snorts. "There are different types of bravery, dealing with this lot everyday." He gestures to the crowd. "That's definitely brave."

She snickers. "I'm touched." She glanced around. "I wanted to change the galaxy once upon a time, now I'm just trying my damnedest to keep this planet with clean water."

"You save lives everyday with your dedication, I'm sure, just because you don't have armour and a sidearm doesn't mean it's not admirable.

She glanced at him, caught off guard a moment, before she composes herself. She laughs. "Where have you been all my life."

"Kamino."

She guawaffes "Of course." She throws back the glass of golden substance. "Wanna come over to my place."

It's wolffe's turn to be caught off guard. "I'm… wearing a helmet…"

She looks thoughtful a moment, nodding. "That's true. You are. I don't know what that has to do with my question, however."

"Do you know what I look like?"

She snorts deversifully. "No. But you're a soldier (very sexy)  _ and  _ you've got that rugged sexy voice, so if you truly are hard to look at I can just close my eyes."

"Senator… I would but…"

She visibily deflates. "Right, of course, you're out of my league, my apologies. Good-"

"No!" She freezes. "It's not that, you're gorgeous! I just… I'm not sure I'm allowed."

She relaxes a bit. "That's very kind, but you don't have to-"

"No, O'keen… I _don't_ _know_ if I'm allowed." He nods to General Koon still surrounded by senators, though the crowd is thinning.

She paused, before looking at him mischievously. "A moment please."

She begins to walk towards the Jedi.

"Wait Senator!" But she's already pushed to the front of the crowd, General Koon leaning down to listen to her. He raises his head to look at Wolffe, before nodding.

O'keen strides toward him looking smug.

He glanced up at the General who salutes him.

"Uh…"

She crosses her arms looking very pleased. "How about now, hot stuff?"

"What did he say?" Wolffe asks awestruck.

She brushes a hair behind her ear, preening. "He says you're excused from tonight's events and tomorrow morning's duties."

"How did you…"

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans against him. "Oh, a lady never tells, Commander. But how about it? My place?" He inhales deeply enjoying her scent.

She jerks her chest against him and he's riveted by it and how it…  _ squishes _ . "I'd… love to." He manages.

***

After calling a cab (the whole time she was sitting on his lap), and taking the elevator to her apartment. When she opens the door and immediately shrugs off her dress.

He glances around her apartment that looks… well he didn't know what he was expecting (he lives in barracks after all) but it's very plain, non-descript even. The most noteworthy thing is a desk in the corner covered with holopads.

He walks into her bedroom to see a similarly empty room. He returns his gaze to O'keen only to see her only in her underclothes, no bra.

He blanchs feeling the heat rush to his voice and crotch. He winces as he feels his cock shove against his codpiece.

He gingerly removes it and easing the discomfort a little as it releases.

"Oops did I do that?" She smiles knowingly. "But seriously I should have thought about the armour, I just hate that stupid dress, and the bra is so restricting…"

"It's fine ma'am." He removed his helmet

"Ohhhhhh." She cooks. "Look at that, no closing eyes necessary! Aren't you easy on the eyes."

"You're very kind Senator." He begins to remove the rest of the armour.

"None of that, call me Naya." She watches appreciatively as he strips slowly. 

"Then you can call me Wolffe." He's removed his armour so many times he doesn't even have to look, so he turns his eyes to the woman in front of him. Her breast are large and heavy, the areola much larger than he's seen on men, a light brown against her pale skin, and the nipples erect and bright pink, though they point downwards. Her underwear leaves a lot to the imagination, it's baggy and looks well worn. Her legs are smooth, her hair a warm brown, still wavy from the braid as she takes it down. She glances up at him and flushes.

"That's a lot of staring Commander, see something you like?"

He's finished removing the top half of his armour and glances at her face. "I've never seen a woman naked before."

Her mouth hangs open a moment before closing it. "A virgin, huh?"

Wolffe frowns. "I never said that." He'd heard that outsiders didn't take well to hearing that the clones had sex with each. He hadn't asked why, but he really didn't want to test the rumour right now.

"Of course. I shouldn't have assumed. My apologies." She looked away, "so how was your sex-ed?"

He removes his boots. "Non-existent." He says nonchalantly.

She walks forward and slips a hand down the front of his body suit, fishing out his cock and pulling it free. "That won't do."

He groans in relief as she gives it a few solid strokes. She kneels down and licks a long stripe up his cock. He sags at the attention.

She gives it a small kiss on the head. "Hello little Wolffe, aren't you cute!" Before she wraps her lips around and begins to suck. She focuses on the head, stroking the shaft, before easing it down her throat. She bobs her head a few times before coming back up for air, panting. 

Wolffe sees bright red marks circling and glances up to see her lips smeared with it as well, he flushes as he watches her breasts move with her heavy breathing, he clenches his hands and tries not to touch her.

She goes in again, swirling her tongue around his head before moving her head as she sucks his cock, cheeks pulling in at the suction. He hears himself moan as she lavishes his cock with attention. He feels several flicks of her tongue at the bottom of his cock, before she moves his cock around her mouth using her tongue as a shield from her teeth. She massages his balls, rubbing small circles in each before holding both in her hand and rolling them around to knead them.

He feels tantalizingly close as the pleasure begins peak and his balls begin to tighten. "Kriff-Naya I'm gonna-" 

She takes him to the base, farther then she had before, until her nose is buried in his pubes. He grunts and grabs her head to hold her there as he feels her throat rebel. He gives small thrusts as the pleasure peaks and ebbs before letting her go.

She swallows for a long moment before breathing hard.

"You were amazing Naya." He falls to his knee and pushes his head against hers. "Such a good girl, made me feel so good." 

She hums happily and after catching her breath she pulls him into a kiss, pressing their lips together.

It's not like he's never  _ seen _ kisses. But most of the sex he's has been in cramped corner, armour still being worn by one or both of them. Cocks haphazardly out, lubricant improvised. The goal wasn't to go slow and sultry, it was almost always to release tension, getting off as soon as possible. Or working off aggressive by fucking each other senseless. Usually done after a battle where they almost died, hidden in supply closets or behind crates. The sweetest he had gotten was after both he and Boost had come was a quick keldabe kiss, before getting up and cleaning himself off, pulling his armour back into place and not giving him a backward glance.

So he kissed unsure, following her lead as she mouthed at his lips, he wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her smell deeply. By the Force she was soft, so unlike him and his brothers. He rubbed her velvet skin and moaned. She gingerly pressed her tongue into his mouth, humming. He opened wider and pushing his tongue into her mouth as well. He knew compared to Jedi he and his brothers were soft to touch, their hands guarded by gloves and gauntlets, but she was smooth and untouched, so gentle. 

She pulls away, looking at him from hooded eyes. "Want to return the favour?"

He nodded his cock stirring at the thought. She backed up onto the bed as he removed the last of his body suit. She lay back spreading her legs as she did. There was a line between her legs that was dark in the dim light. She used her fingers to spread herself open, and his first thought was of a stab wound, red, with layers for skin, muscle and organs. Or perhaps a sarlacc pit, with its rings and red appearance.

"Fascinating, I know." She crooked her finger towards herself, gesturing him closer. He walked up to the bed, she sat up and grabbed his right hand, staring him in the eyes as she pushed his finger into her. Kriffing hell she was hot, and wet, she was leaking lubricant and was so slick he entered her easily "This is where I want your cock." She took his other hand and placed it slightly under her pubic mound the top of the redness, where the flaps met. "And this is the clitoris where you press to bring me pleasure." She grabbed his head and pushed it down. "And this is where you pay back that favour."

His left thumb pushed against the bump hesitantly, and he felt her insides clench around his finger. She moaned. "Oh Wolffe, fast learner." He licked up and down her lower lips, moving his thumb in slow circles. He feels himself regards but ignores it and dives in.

She tasted a little salty, but the texture was completely different, she was so slick. He thought ruefully about how clones didn't have self made lubricant, they used cooking oil or water, worst case they used spit.

But Naya, she was so wet, so slippery, he eased another finger in, stretching her open, but it didn't seem like she needed it. He laved his tongue around her clit as he scissors her, humming happily as she moans. She pulls at her breast pulling at the nipple, while the other is hanging down her side. He begins to suck, pressing another finger in as she keens. 

He knows men have a spot that makes them crazy, discovered by accident, he wonders if the same logic applies to women as he curls his finger toward himself searching as he continues to lavish her clit. After a few moments of experimental prodding and pressing her hips buck hard as she gasps.

"I thought you haven't been with women before." She pants.

He smiles, sure she can see in his eyes as he pushes against it again, her hips bucking again. With the clitoris occupied by his mouth and her hole full with his right hand, he uses his left to hold her down by her stomach as he curls his fingers against the spot. She squirms, whines and mewls getting higher and more desperate and he ravishes her lower half with attention. With another thrust she throws her head back crying out before her voice is lost as she jerks and trembles. He works her through it until he feels a gentle pressure on his shoulder and pulls away to see her pushing him back with her foot, deep slow breathes making her breast jiggle mouth wateringly.

"You got protection, Commander?" She asks

"I just took off my armour off."

She rolls her eyes gesturing him forward. "Fine, don't worry, just warn me when you're about to cum."

He wipes the slick from his mouth, and crawls up on the bed taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She leans down grabbing his cock and pulling it into her as her other hand runs through his hair.

He moans into her as he enters her wet heat, so hot and slick, he fights hard not to cum just from the sensation. He feels her muscles flex around him as she adjusts. He switches nipples.

She sighs happily before her legs wrap around his back, pulling him forward until he fully hilts inside her, groaning.

He thrusts into her, slowly and she pulls his head up to her level, kissing him. He begins to thrust faster and finds it difficult to kiss and fuck at the same time so he wraps his right hand through her hair and presses their foreheads together, the left grabbing her hip to stabilize himself.

He knew he couldn't last long as it seems moments when he feels his balls tighten and he gasps, about to warn her when her hand snaps down and tightens around his cock. 

He hissed through his teeth as the oncoming orgasm is stopped. "Neat trick." He growls.

She looks bemused and winks, letting him go. "Come on, you can cum between these." She pushes her breast together.

He nods and pressed his cock between them, straddling her all the while, he holds them together as he begins to thrust, feeling her hand move around him and rub herself.

Within a few thrusts he cums groaning in relief, his cum splattering her face. He watches fascinated as Naya works herself towards orgasm, surprised when her hand grasps his, still holding her breast. She weaves their fingers together squeezing hard. He squeezes back and watches her face scrunch and tense before with a final cry the tension is released. For a short moment she's frozen in ecstasy, before her muscle's spasm and twitch, finally she sags, limp under him, except her chest heaving.

She lets out a long sigh, then a huff and looks up at him with a shrewd smile. "I need a shower. Care to join me?"

He picks up on her meaning. "I need to sleep at some point."

She looks up thoughtfully. "As I recall I got you leave from tonight  _ and  _ tomorrow morning."

He snorts and rolls off the bed. "Alright. Round three."

She giggles and gets up as well pulling him into an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who boost is don't at me
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://nylazor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nylazorslew/)
> 
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comments feed my motivation?


End file.
